Important Person for Me
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Kisah hubungan antara seorang gadis biasa dan pemuda dari kalangan bangsawan. OzEcho. Echo POV. Death hint. Mind to RnR? ;3


**Rating:**

_T for death hint_

**Genre:**

_Romance, __Angst_

**Warning:**

_OOC. Typo. Tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa Indonesia. Tidak sesuai genre(?). Kurang puitis berhubung authornya ga bakat puitis(?). Romancenya nggak ngena. Dan mungkin hal-hal lainnya yang pantas di kritik m(_ _)m_

_Echo POV. OzEcho. Death hint. Oneshot!_

**Disclaimer:**

_Pandora Hearts dan karakter-karakternya itu karya Jun Mochizuki. Saya, author Kousawa Alice, cuma bikin fanficnya .-._

* * *

**Summary:**

_Kisah hubungan antara seorang gadis biasa dan pemuda dari kalangan bangsawan. OzEcho. Echo POV. Death hint. Mind to RnR? ;3_

* * *

_Aku hanya gadis biasa._

_Bukan bangsawan, bahkan bukan orang yang penting._

_Tak dianggap._

_Tapi, tak apa._

_Itu bukan masalah besar untukku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingat ketika pertama kali aku bertemu orang itu.

Si pemuda ramah berambut pirang.

Ia sangat berisik.

Sok kenal.

Selalu tersenyum.

Memanggil orang seenaknya saja.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasakan kehangatan tiap kali mendengarnya memanggil namaku.

"Echo_-sama_!" Seperti itulah ia memanggilku.

Dan aku selalu membalas, "Panggil Echo saja."

.

.

.

.

_Senyumannya._

_Suaranya._

_Perasaan yang muncul ketika bersamanya._

_Membuatku..._

_Merasa tertekan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Echo_-sama_! Mau ini?" Si pemuda pendek berambut pirang itu menyodorkan _crepes_ padaku.

"...tidak," jawabku dingin.

Dia menggigit _crepes_ miliknya, "Ini enak sekali, lho! Ambillah!"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Berhentilah bersikap sok baik padaku."

"Aku tak bersikap sok baik, kok," balasnya, senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. "Itu karena aku suka Echo_-sama_!"

_Deg._

Lagi-lagi perasaan menyebalkan itu muncul. Wajahku jadi terasa panas.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan," balasku—masih tetap bersikap dingin padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku tak mengerti._

_Pemuda itu pewaris kepala keluarga Vessalius—tuan Oz Vessalius._

_Dia bangsawan._

_Orang terkenal._

_Sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku._

_Tapi yang tak aku mengerti, kenapa seorang bangsawan seperti itu selalu berusaha kabur dari rumahnya yang megah dan indah itu hanya untuk menemuiku?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Echo_-sama_, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Aku menoleh.

"Apa?" balasku.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Nightray?" tanya Oz, membuatku sedikit tersentak begitu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

Aku balik bertanya dengan suara rendah, "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku sering melihatmu di kediaman Nightray ketika aku berkunjung kesana, makanya aku penasaran!" jawab Oz ceria, mengembangan senyuman lebar.

Semburat merah muncul di wajahku.

"Memangnya itu penting untukmu?" jawabku dingin.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya juga tak apa."

Hening sesaat.

"...aku..."

Oz menoleh padaku. "_'Kau'_ apa?"

"Aku... _'Semacam'_ pelayan di keluarga Nightray. Aku melayani tuan Vincent."

"Begitu," Oz mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang gila.

Membeli es krim.

Makan siang bersama.

Kabur dari penjaga toko yang mengejar kami karena tak membayar makanan.

Dan segala macam tindakan konyol lainnya.

"Menyenangkan, ya, Echo_-sama_?" tanya Oz, begitu mereka berhasil kabur dari salah satu penjaga toko dan bersembunyi di salah satu gang.

Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku, dan berteriak, "Menyenangkan apanya?!"

Oz nyengir lebar, "Karena aku belum pernah melihatmu begitu semangat sebelumnya, Echo_-sama_!"

_Deg._

Entah kenapa, rasanya perasaan yang biasanya terasa menyebalkan itu tiba-tiba terasa nyaman untukku.

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum tipis.

"Aku... Belum pernah merasakan sesuatu yang kalian sebut _'menyenangkan'_ tersebut, tapi..."—aku menarik nafas sejenak—"Rasanya hangat."

Cengiran lebar di wajah Oz ketika ia mencubiti pipiku itu membekas di ingatanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Akan tetapi, hari-hari yang menyenangkan itu tak akan berlangsung selamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Echo."

Kudengar Tuan Vincent memanggilku.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanyaku.

"Aku punya suatu tugas untukmu," ujar Tuan Vincent, menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalaku.

"Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan, Tuan."

Tuan Vincent kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telingaku—mengatakan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

"A—pa?"

Tuan Vincent menepuk pundakku dan berbisik, "Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Echo. Aku percaya padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kau bisa, Echo._

_Aku percaya padamu._

_Lakukanlah tugas ini seperti yang biasa kau lakukan._

.

.

.

.

Suara Tuan Vincent terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"Echo_-sama_, kau melamun," suara Oz memecah lamunanku.

"Ma—maaf..."

"Tak masalah," balas Oz ceria. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa? Tumben Echo_-sama_ yang mengajakku keluar."

_'Kau bisa, Echo.'_

"A—aku..."

_'Lakukan, Echo!'_

"Ti—tidak!"

Aku menjambak-jambak rambutku sendiri.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Aku tak mau!"

Oz mendekatiku dan menepuk pelan pundakku, "Echo_-sama_? Kau kenapa?"

'Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku akan menggantikanmu, Echo...'

"Tung— Noise—"

_Jleb._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan lebatnya.

Air menetes dari wajahku.

Tapi, bukankah air hujan terasa dingin? Kenapa itu terasa hangat?

Ah, aku tak peduli akan hal itu.

Kutatap sesosok yang terbaring di hadapanku tersebut.

Satu-satunya orang yang menghargai kehidupanku.

Mengajarkanku sesuatu yang disebut _'menyenangkan'_.

Dan...

Orang yang ku sukai.

Kini, di hadapanku, ia telah tergenang air.

Bukan air hujan.

Air berwarna merah.

**DARAH.**

Dan ia sama sekali tak bernafas.

"No—Noise... Kenapa...?"

_'Itu karena kau terlalu naif.'_

"A—aku..."

_'Kau sudah menyelesaikan misi dari Vincent, makanya, ayo, kita pulang!'_

"O—Oz_-sama_..."

_'CEPAT! AYO KITA PULANG!'_

"Maaf, Oz_-sama_... Aku..."

Aku selalu suka padamu, Oz...

_'Echo! Kalau tidak cepat, orang-orang dari Pandora akan menangkap kita!'_

"_Sayonara_..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_End._

* * *

**A/N:** Ayeeey, saya balik ke fandom pertama saya~ APA KABAR, BANG OZ? UDAH TAMBAH TINGGI/? /( _m_)\ /koprol/ /dilemparsendal

Huhuhuhu, bukannya bikin OzAlice, saya malah bikin OzEcho karena tiba-tiba pindah otepe. Saya emang nggak setia /nyudut/

Baru sadar, ff ini pendek banget dan penuh enter. Bikinnya ngebut sih, kasian ini ff udah debuan di draft ._.

Ketika ff ini masih setengah jalan, saya mikir keras, gimana sebaiknya bikin sad ending selain 'Oz mati'? Sayangnya otak saya nge-stuck di tengah jalan, akhirnya back-to-basic juga ;-;  
Kalau ada yang punya saran buat bad ataupun sad ending, boleh kok ditulis di review, siapa tau bisa buat bahan ide ff berikutnya x'D /ditendang

Saya itu niatnya bikin kesan kuudere-nya Echo itu terasa banget, tapi kok kayaknya malah— /udah

Sekian kata penutup dari saya/? Nanti readers nimpuk saya karena nyerocos nggak jelas/?

Mind to review-ssu~?

_Tebar cintah,_

_Kousawa Alice._


End file.
